


Sleep Better

by newbatgirl



Series: Two of Us [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbatgirl/pseuds/newbatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Two of Us" Universe. The men of the Justice League have a failing, and it's keeping their women up at night. Humor with a little smut thrown in. I am not a smut writer but I'm playing one in this instance because the story demanded it. You've been warned. Oh, and this takes place about a year after "Nightblindness" so you'll get to meet two new characters. Don't kill me for skipping so far ahead. I'll be back to fill in that gap soon.</p><p>Title is from a Pete Yorn song, though this is not a songfic. The chronological order of stories in the "Two of Us" universe is now:</p><p>Two of Us<br/>Shout Out Loud<br/>How Soon is Now<br/>Want<br/>Beautiful Side of Somewhere<br/>Nightblindness<br/>Father and Daughter – Coming Soon<br/>Sleep Better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One  
**  
 _...Outside Star City...Queen Residence..Early afternoon...  
_  
Chloe set the plates of food on the patio table in front of Lois and Dinah, then set one at her own place. “There you go, lunch is served.” With a quick check to the pack-and-play she had erected a few feet away to ensure that her ten-month-old twins were playing quietly for the time being, she sat down herself.

“So what do you think it is?” Lois asked, continuing their earlier conversation. “Mmmm, this is really good, Chloe,” she added, swallowing her first bite of chicken.

“Don't look so surprised. I've gotten pretty good at this cooking thing. Eat up, there's a ton of it, since it's one of Martha's recipes. Oliver and I can't eat all of this.”

“I'm supposed to be dieting,” Lois protested and took another large bite. “I've got a wedding dress to fit into.”

Dinah chewed and swallowed. “Where's Bart?” Their resident speedster could always be counted on to rid them of extra food.

“Keystone City, some kind of local crime wave. He said he could handle it on his own,” Chloe replied.

“Back to the matter at hand,” Lois pressed. “What do you think it is? Is this a meta thing?”

Dinah shook her head. “Nope, I'm a meta and I know for a fact that I don't do it.”

“Neither do I, and Oliver's not a meta and he does. And Clark does, right Lois?” Chloe added. Lois nodded and Chloe swung her eyes back to Dinah. The other woman just focused her eyes on her plate and didn't add anything. Chloe rolled her eyes at Lois. 

“Surprisingly, neither Bart or AC do either,” Chloe added.

Lois shot her a look. “And how would you know that?”

“Please, I've been on enough overnight trips with these guys to know,” Chloe stabbed at her own chicken. “And that would be a 'no' on Victor, too. I honestly have no idea bout J'onn.”

“How about Carter?” Lois asked.

“Oh, he's horrible,” Chloe groaned before her attention was caught by a sharp whimper and the frustrated wail coming from the pack-and-play.

Moira had apparently given her brother a hard shove in an attempt to wrestle a stuffed bunny from his hands. And the battle was on. 

“No, Moira!” Chloe said setting down her napkin, ready to intervene but Lois patted her arm.

“Sit, eat. I'll get her. You deserve to finish a meal in peace for once while we're here.” Lois reached into the play yard and lifted Moira out. “Not nice, Mo. Your mommy doesn't like hitting. She said only bad guys, remember? Not your brother.” she told the child. Then Chloe heard her whisper faintly into Moira's ear. “Nice shot, though. Don't let him bully you just because he's a boy.”

Chloe frowned at Lois and shook her head. 

Connor pulled himself to his feet using railing and whimpered again, this time at the injustice of being left alone. He blinked his green eyes at the women. Dinah caved immediately and was out of her seat, scooping him up in her arms. 

“Awww, come here, handsome. That's not fair at all, is it? She hits you and she gets picked up? Don't worry, you can sit on  _Aunt Dinah's_  lap while I eat.” She shot Lois a pointed look. 

Lois pursed her lips. “And Moira can sit on her  _Aunt Lois'_  lap.”

Chloe reached into the play yard and retrieved two stuffed bunnies for the babies to play with while their “Aunties” ate and handed one to each child. “It's a good thing I had twins,” she said, not for the first time.

“You were saying about Carter?” Lois asked, returning to her meal while Moira chewed on the bunny's ear on her lap. 

“God, I think he's the worst of them all. He sounds like the USC Marching Band when he gets going.”

Dinah and Lois both laughed out loud, and the babies joined in even though they didn't get the joke.

“So if it's not a meta thing and it's not a man thing – what is it?” Lois asked.

“I think it's a just a 'works-too-damn-hard-without-getting-nearly-enough-sleep' thing. I've noticed that Oliver snores the most after the first patrol following a business trip. He doesn't sleep well on the road and then he tires himself out on patrol because he's guilty for being away. He's so predictable,” Chloe mused.

Lois nodded in agreement. “Clark snores the most after a natural disaster. He wears himself out with the clean-up and then he often has to put in another few hours writing the story for the Planet. That earthquake in Chile last month was pretty mild and thankfully no one was killed but it still felt like I was sleeping next to a foghorn afterward.”

Chloe giggled in response and the cousins looked expectantly at Dinah, who seemed to be avoiding their gaze by smoothing down Connor's pale blond hair. They glared at her until she met their gaze. “What?” she asked.

“Don't look so innocent, Dinah. We  _know_ ,” Lois said. “We're reporters, remember? Well, I am and Chloe's still got the killer instinct.”

“It's nothing. It's just a fling,” Dinah attempted to dismiss their insinuations with a wave of her hand.

“You've been sleeping with him for three months, by my count,” Lois countered.

“At least,” Chloe agreed. “And he's had the hots for you for longer than that.”

“Friends with benefits. We're blowing off steam.” Dinah countered.

Chloe snorted,“Friends with benefits? Like  _that_ ever works.”

“Besides, don't you actually have to be friends first to make that claim?” Lois asked.

“We were...sort of. And we are now so the label fits. It's no big deal.”

“Didn't he take you out to dinner for your birthday last weekend? I know because I called him on League business during it and he nearly took my head off,” Chloe asked.

Dinah frowned. “That was you? I thought that was his office.”

“No, it was me. I needed some data but that's beside the point. He was like a bear with a sore head because I interrupted your date. A special occasion dress-up date. Face it, you're in a relationship, Dinah.”

“With Batman.” Lois added.

“With Bruce,” Dinah corrected.

“Same thing,” Lois said breezily and Moira blew a raspberry in response.

“This is all beside the point,” Chloe interjected, wiping the extra drool from Moira's face. “We were talking about the snoring. And trying to come up with a way for the three of us to get some sleep. I don't know about you guys but I'm exhausted. The twins have been sleeping through the night for a while now and I'm still being kept awake by their father. And not in a good way.”

“I've tried earplugs.” Lois confessed. “But they backfire when I can't hear my alarm clock in the morning.”

“Earplugs won't work for me. I need to be able to hear the baby monitor, not to mention the comm.”

“I tried to get Bruce to wear one of those strips that open up your nasal passages. You'd think I asked him to let me drive the Batmobile down to Fort Lauderdale for Spring Break. Flipped. Out.”

Chloe laughed. “Of course he did. Agreeing would have meant admitting that Mr. Always In Control actually does something involuntarily and we all know that can't happen.”

“So any other ideas?” Lois asked, when they had stopped laughing. 

“I've tried flipping him over onto his stomach.” Dinah suggested, and gently moved Connor's curious fingers away from her silverware. “It sometimes works, especially if he's in really deep sleep and doesn't wake up ready to counter the move.”

“I should try that. They say that most people can't snore on their stomachs. Hopefully that works the same for Kryptonians.”

Chloe shook her head. “Yeah, but what about me? You guys are actually closer in size to your men. Oliver is ten inches taller than I am. And when he's sleeping, he's dead weight. How am I supposed to flip him over?”

“Good point. Well, there's always the guest room. You do have a bunch of them,” Lois told her, looking sympathetic. “I know it's not ideal but you need to sleep.”

“Nope...not an option.” Chloe said ruefully. “As bad as the snoring can be, I don't sleep well at all when Ollie's not next to me.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd rather muddle through with the earplugs than not sleep next to Clark. I get cold,” Lois confessed almost shyly, tickling Moira's feet. The little girl squealed in response.

“That's a 'no' for me, too. We don't get a lot of nights together and the ones we do get are pretty short. I'm not going to spend them in one of Bruce's guest rooms.” Dinah said thoughtfully, after a moment.

Lois smiled knowingly at her. “Friends with benefits, my ass.”

“Lois, language!” Chloe warned. 

“Sorry.” 

Chloe pushed her plate aside and reached for Moira. “My babies are going to swear like sailors thanks to you.”

Dinah leaned down to press a kiss to Connor's forehead. “Aunt Dinah doesn't swear around you guys.”

“No, Aunt Dinah was too busy getting Moira a pair of baby's first fishnets,” Lois pointed out.

“Stop it, I didn't  _actually_  buy her fishnets. I just asked Chloe how old she would need to be  _when_ I could buy them for her,” Dinah retorted.

“And the answer is still 40,” Chloe replied, letting Moira stand on her lap, chubby legs pumping. “Right, sweetie? We like your Daddy heart-attack free.”

Dinah turned Connor in her arms and let him stand on her lap as well, and he shook his bunny at her to show his approval. “Heart attack free and keeping your Mommy awake with his snoring.”

Lois shrugged. “No one said having a relationship with a super-hero was going to be easy.”

When Dinah opened her mouth to say something, Lois added, “Can it, Canary. It is a relationship. Just deal with it.”

Dinah frowned again. “Fine,” she said with resignation.

 **End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two  
**  
 _...Outside Star City...Queen Residence..Later that evening...  
_  
The house was quiet when Oliver returned home from patrol. A brief check into the master bedroom confirmed that Chloe had gone to bed soon after he'd gone offline for the night. He crossed the hallway to the nursery to check on the kids. They were both sleeping peacefully in their cribs, warm in their blanket sleepers. Moira was drooling a little, as usual, and Connor's tiny fingers were wiggling a bit as he slept. 

After all it had taken to get both babies sleeping through the night and on a regular schedule, Chloe enforced their bedtime with military precision. Moira had always been an early riser but Connor had been stubbornly nocturnal for a time, perhaps taking after one or both of his parents. The first time his son had slept through the night, Oliver had felt like breaking out the good champagne.

Careful not to wake either of them, he pressed kisses to both of their fair heads, double-checked that the monitor was on, and retreated to the bedroom. After a quick shower to clean off the sweat and grime that always covered his body after a night on Star City's rooftops, he pulled on the first pair of pajama pants he could find and settled carefully next to his sleeping wife.

He probably didn't need to be so careful – she was clearly in a deep slumber. Lois and Dinah had been by to visit for the day and while having the two women to help with the twins might have seemed like a good idea, Oliver knew better. Lois and Dinah's not-so-subtle competition for the twins' affections had likely made Chloe feel more like she had spent the day with four children, rather than two. 

It was probably a good thing that Clark had picked up Lois after dinner and that Dinah had turned down his offer to use the jet and flown out of Star City Airport on a commercial flight.

Oliver smirked. As if everyone didn't already know she was heading to Gotham. This whole secret, not-quite-a-relationship thing she had going on with Bruce was hilarious. Everybody in the League  _knew_ , but Bruce and Dinah still refused to comment on it. Just the fact that Black Canary was able to operate freely in Gotham when the city was not in crisis said it all. 

He wondered if Dinah talked to Chloe about it today because Bruce sure as Hell didn't talk about it with him. He'd have to remember to ask her. 

He reached over to kiss Chloe's cheek and couldn't resist playing with her hair and inhaling her familiar scent – now a mix of the powder she used on the babies and her own lightly scented body wash. The best scent in the world as far as he was concerned. He pressed a hand on her hip, clad only in the black boy-cut lace panties she wore with a matching camisole and fought the primal urge to wake her. 

She'd worked hard with him and the rest of the team in the gym to take off the rest of the pregnancy weight that breast-feeding twins hadn't burned off and he thought she looked more beautiful and sexy than ever. She fussed – needlessly, in his opinion – about her C-section scar and the faint stretch marks on her stomach. Why she thought he'd be turned off by the evidence that her amazing body had given them their children, he'd never know. 

Sadly, he'd need to wait until tomorrow to show her how sexy he thought she was because he really shouldn't wake her. And, truth be told, he was bone tired, too. He flicked off the bedside lamp and settled into sleep. 

*****  
Chloe was jolted out of her sleep by the deep rumbling sound and she groaned when she realized it was coming from her husband again. She sat up in bed and glared at his sleeping form. Bloody Hell. Of all annoying habits to have. Why couldn't leave his clothes on the floor, leave the toilet seat up, or eat all the ice cream in the house like a normal husband? No, her Oliver had to pick up his clothes, put down the lid, and always leave her the last of the cookies and cream. Instead, he snored like a freight train barreling through the heartland.

She thought about waking him up and glanced at the bedside clock. He'd probably only just gotten to sleep after his patrol. He was tired, she knew. It had been an active night. She really shouldn't wake him up. But if she didn't she'd never get any sleep. She had a busy day tomorrow too. In addition to caring for the babies, she had a ton of League work to catch up on. 

She pushed at his bare shoulder. “Ollie, Honey, wake up. You're snoring again.”

Nothing.

She pushed harder. “Oliver, you're snoring. Sleep on your stomach, please...turn over.”

This time he nodded sleepily, “Mmmmm....OK, I will....” But he didn't roll over. He just went back to sleep, if he had even been awake at all. 

Ugghhhh. 

“Oliver....” She shoved again. This time the only response she got was a deep snore. 

“Ollie...” He stretched his long arms outward and she had to duck to avoid getting elbowed in the face. “Dammit!”

Chloe sighed and thought about her discussion with Lois and Dinah earlier. She looked him up and down. 

All six-foot-three of him. 

How hard could it be? She was strong. She'd been working out, right? 

If Dinah could flip Bruce, why couldn't she flip Oliver? She was a super-hero too, wasn't she?

Sitting up on her knees, she moved to place her hands under his back. Then she realized that he didn't have enough room on his side of the bed to be flipped in that direction. She'd have to climb over him and flip him towards her side. The bed was a California King, purchased specifically to accommodate her oversized husband. There should be enough room left on her side to curl up and get some sleep once she'd silenced all this racket. Right? 

Oliver snored in response.

With renewed determination, she climbed over his legs and knelt in the scant space between his body and his edge of the bed. She braced one arm underneath his torso and the other underneath his hip, hoping it would give her more leverage. 

She pushed. 

Nothing. He didn't budge an inch.

What the Hell was she feeding this man? This was what she got for having Martha Kent teach her how to cook. 

Oliver let out a rumbling, extended snore that practically shook the windows. 

Bearing down on the bed once again, she repositioned her hands for maximum leverage and heaved with all her might.

Unfortunately, the Green Arrow heaved back. 

Oliver reacted by pushing back against her instead of moving away from her and Chloe quickly ran out of bed. 

“Oaaaf!” she cried as she fell backwards and slipped off the mattress, limbs flailing awkwardly, landing on the floor with a loud thud, right onto her lace-clad ass. 

“Chlo---?”

Of course, now the super-hero woke up. 

She groaned but didn't answer. Of all the dumb... Damn Dinah to Hell. 'Just flip him over...' Easy for her to say... Bruce probably slept hanging upside down anyway. 

She heard the mattress creaking and then squinted when the bedside lamp came on.

“Chloe?” Oliver asked, leaning over edge of the bed. “Baby, what are you doing down there?”

Oh, it was a damn good thing he was cute.

“What am I doing down here?” she whispered harshly. She wanted to shout but she'd rather walk on hot coals than wake the babies. “I fell off the bed, you idiot.”

Oliver looked behind him, then back at her, eyes still bleary from sleep. “But this is my side of the bed. What are you doing over here?”

Chloe scrambled to her feet, rubbing her bottom. “I was trying to flip your ridiculously big body onto your stomach. Do you have any idea how much you weigh?”

“Same as I always did. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why were you trying to flip me over?” He looked at the way she was rubbing her rear and added, “Are you OK? Did you hurt yourself?”

“No...I'm fine.” she grumbled. “Thankfully, I fell on my ass.”

He grinned. “But why were you trying to flip me over?”

“Because you were snoring again, doofus. You woke me up. I figured if I turned you over onto your stomach, you wouldn't snore anymore.”

“I wasn't snoring.”

Chloe glared at him and walked around to her side of the bed to climb back in. “Don't start that with me. It sounded like Fleet Week in here.”

“OK, fine, I was snoring...but why didn't you just wake me up and ask me to turn over?”

“You think I didn't try that? Believe me, moving your giant body was not my first choice. I tried waking you up, it didn't work.”

Oliver finally looked apologetic. “Oh...sorry. I'm really sorry I woke you up. I'll try to sleep on my stomach for the rest of the night.” He leaned forward to kiss her lips briefly. “Are you sure you're OK?”

She nodded and kissed him back. “Do me a favor, though, go check on the kids. Make sure that I didn't wake them up, too.”

“Will do.” He was up out of the bed and out the bedroom door without complaint and Chloe had to smile. He really was a sweet husband and an excellent father. She should be able to tolerate a little snoring every now and then. She leaned back onto the pillows and straightened the sheets, looking up when he re-entered.

“All good,” he reported, settling back into the bed next to her. He rolled onto his side and curled his arm around her waist. “I really am sorry, Sidekick.”

“It's OK. And I'm sorry I called you a doofus...and an idiot. I was just cranky because you woke me up. I know you're tired too.”

Oliver pressed a lingering kiss to her collarbone, then trailed his lips up her neck to her ear and whispered, “Actually...I'm not that tired anymore.” He emphasized his point by gently palming her breast through the thin fabric of her camisole.

She stared at him in understanding. “You're serious?”

He pulled back. “What? If you want to know the truth, I was in the mood when I got home but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you.”

“And now since your snoring woke me up, you figure we might as well make the most of it?”

Oliver shrugged. “Why not? Unless you don't want to.”

Chloe laughed. Part of her wanted to say no, just to see what he'd do, but the fact was, she wanted him as well. It was the middle of the night, they weren't working. They were alone - with no other League members in the house – for the first time in forever. The babies were asleep. 

And he was all adorable and sexy with his hair still a mess from sleeping and smelling good from the shower he must have taken when he got home. Yeah, she could be talked into this.

“C'mon, Arrow, after what you just put me through, this better be good,” she said, reaching for him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and skimmed her hands across his very fine ass.

“Trash-talking already and we haven't even started. Do you know what that can do to a man's ego?”

“I just know what it can do  _yours_ ,” she replied teasingly. “That's why I'm doing it.”

Oliver laughed and leaned over and kissed her lips, and Chloe's smile faded as she eagerly returned it, all thoughts of sleeping now gone from her mind. She slid her fingers into his hair, caressing the spots she knew were most sensitive – the nape of his neck, behind his earlobes, between his shoulder blades. He groaned into her mouth and settled his body between her legs. He slid his mouth down to the indentation between her jaw and her ear and bit down gently, then soothed the area with his tongue before sucking at the soft skin there insistently. It was both thrilling and amusing to her that he still felt the need to leave marks on her after all this time. 

“Seriously, Ollie?” she whispered against his cheek. 

“Can't be too careful. I like to label what's mine.” 

He spent some time lavishing attention on her neck and chest, their lower bodies already stroking against each other through their clothes. It reminded Chloe of heated joinings in the Watchtower when they were newly together. Frantic explosions of passion on any available hard surface whenever they had a few minutes alone, horny as teenagers. The memory thrilled her. It had been so deliciously new then. Now it was delicious in a different way. Familiar, comforting, and no less passionate... more...loving.

Finally he reached her breasts and he pulled at the straps of her camisole to bare them. Oliver had been quietly patient during the six months she'd nursed the twins, even though it meant they'd needed to adjust their love-making habits a bit to accommodate the changes in her body. Since she'd weaned the children, however, Oliver had been doing a terrible job of concealing his happiness at not having to share her breasts anymore. He groaned as he wrapped his warm lips around one, then the other, alternating with his hands and running his tongue all over the pale mounds. He sucked at the nipples, grazed his teeth over the contours. He let his hand work where his mouth couldn't be and Chloe was never happier for his rough archer's fingertips.

When she arched up, both into his mouth and into his hard body, he had to press her hips back down into the bed with his free hand.

“Slow down, Chloe, we have time.”

“I know...” she gasped, still grinding into him. “But I need you to touch me...”

Oliver nodded and pressed another kiss to her breast before sliding both of his hands down to the lace at her hips. He'd understood that she needed him to take the edge off her arousal or she'd be too tense to enjoy herself. He reared up and gazed down at her choice of underwear. 

“These are hot. And they look great on you,” he said. “Do you remember where you got them?”

Chloe nodded at him, breathing hard from the tension in her lower body. 

“Good,” With a sharp tug on either side, he ripped the lace from her hips. “Because you're going to need to replace them. Get one in every color, will you? And maybe a few spares.”

Chloe's laugh was stifled by his mouth meeting hers again in a searing open-mouthed kiss. As much as she teased Oliver about his caveman tendencies, she had a little cave _woman_  in her too. She absolutely loved when he did things like that and he hadn't done it in a while.

Oliver supported his weight by planting one hand near her head on the pillow, while the other tossed away her now-ruined panties and delved between her legs. Chloe reached up to hold his head in place over hers and nibbled hungrily at his mouth. She gave a very cavewoman-like grunt of pleasure when he slid his fingers inside her. “Mmmmmmm....more...” she gasped against his mouth and grasped his shoulders to help brace herself as she rode his fingers.

“Good?” he asked and she nodded frantically. He added another finger and pressed his thumb against her clit, circling gently when she whimpered against his shoulder. His mouth chased hers again and when he found it, he increased the speed and pressure of his fingers until she tore her mouth away to gasp his name, drawing out the syllables on an extended breath.

Chloe rode out the shudders of pleasure that were spreading throughout her body. God, she had needed that. She had been like a reed about to snap in two before. Now she could concentrate on enjoying this and making it good for Oliver. With that in mind, she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him, pouring equal parts appreciation and anticipation into the effort. However, when she felt Oliver trying to push down her camisole, she tensed. 

Working out to regain her muscle tone had been one thing, but she was still self-conscious about the pale stretch marks on her stomach and thin white scar across her lower belly. She hadn't been completely nude when they'd made love since before the babies were born. Frankly, she was surprised Oliver had not commented on it before now.

Oliver must have felt the change in her body because he pulled back to meet her eyes. “What?” He looked down at the garment she was hesitant to remove and then shook his head. “No, you're beautiful. I want to see you...every inch of you.” He pulled her into a sitting position and pulled the offending garment off over her head. “There, much better.” Then he bent down and pressed kisses over her stomach, tracing the faint lines with his tongue.

Chloe leaned back on her elbows. With his mouth moving on her body like that it was impossible to focus on anything else but how good it felt. She reached one hand out to rake through his hair. “You're being silly, you know,” he told her, crawling up her body once more.

“Am I?”

“Yes, you can't seem to understand that you're sexier to me now than before you got pregnant.”

“How's that?” Chloe asked, enjoying the feel of his body over hers again.

“These,” he said, fingering the faint marks again, “show you're mine and that you gave us the babies. You're gorgeous, I can't stop looking at you. Get that through your head, Sidekick.”

His mouth was on hers again before she could even respond and she sank into the kiss. She wasn't interested in talking anymore. She wanted to make love to him. Soon her world started to spin and she realized that Oliver was turning them over. When she opened her eyes, she was lying on top of his long body, and he was half-seated against the pile of pillows. “I want to watch you,” he told her, pulling her closer so she was straddling his hips. “So I can see all of you.”

Chloe nodded and braced herself on his biceps for balance and raised her hips. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, while he hurriedly pushed his pajamas down to free his cock. Chloe frowned and pushed them the rest of the way off of him with one hand. She'd stripped bare for him. He had better return the favor. Now happy with  _her_ view, she repositioned herself for him. With a large hand at the small of her back, he guided himself to her entrance, then sighed roughly against her neck as she slid down on him and began to move. He groaned and pushed back up into her, finding her rhythm with practiced ease. 

Chloe tightened her muscles to fit around him. She was wet enough that her body stretched to fit him easily, and she leaned forward slightly to pull his length in even deeper. Pleased with the response she got from him, Chloe wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to hold his gaze. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. God, you feel good, you always feel so good...” He hauled her body closer and fixed his mouth on her breast again, still matching the rhythm of his hips with hers. “Yes...Ollie... so good...don't stop...”

He switched his mouth to her other breast and gripped her hips hard to guide her over him, long fingers flexing hard enough to leave marks on her fair skin but Chloe didn't care, the slight change in position had him hitting the right angle and the right spot deep inside her again and again. She leaned forward again, rotating her hips against his to put more of the exquisite pressure on her clit.

She could feel the pressure start to build between her legs with every thrust. Between his lips on her breasts and him inside her, she could fly apart at any moment. She didn't want to, though. This felt good. He felt too good. She rotated her hips on his again and squeezed her inner muscles repeatedly, then grinned when he cursed in response.

He was sweating now, and his body was tense with the strain. He pumped harder and crushed her body against his. “Chlo--?”

“Need it faster...faster....baby, please...” she urged,nodding frantically. She was almost there, she was so close.

He obliged, speeding up, but not letting her body go. Their damp chests rubbed together creating delicious friction. His hand was in her hair again, dragging her face closer to his so they could watch each other. She loved seeing the pleasure she was giving him evident on his face. 

This second orgasm was different. It was more powerful, and came with little warning. It was an explosion of pleasure that started in her womb and spread quickly through her body, making her arch against him like a cat, screaming against his cheek a nonsensical jumble of words that may have included his name. Dimly she hoped that his skin muffled the noise she was making.

Below her, she felt Oliver tense up and tighten his grip on her neck. His kissed her roughly once before letting out a harsh grunt of satisfaction and flooding her with his release.

Chloe sagged against him, panting and spent. Even her throat was dry from her cries. She hoped she hadn't made enough noise to wake the babies.

Still panting himself, Oliver helped her off of his lap and tugged her down to lay her head on his chest while they both recovered. 

After a few minutes of listening to his breathing even out, Chloe allowed her body to relax as well since it seemed they hadn't woken the kids after all. She could concentrate on enjoying this moment. 

Hmmm...great sex, a wonderful husband, and sleeping children. This was as close to perfect as things could get. 

“Love you,” she said again.

“Love you, too. You're amazing.”

“I try,” she joked, then yawned. She could sleep now, that was for sure.

“So...did I make up for the snoring?” he asked with kiss to her palm.

“You have to ask?”

“I'd like confirmation, yes.”

Chloe smiled against his delicious, sweat-slicked chest. 

She felt like she'd loved this man forever and that he'd loved her just as long. She had her flaws and he loved her anyway. And he had his. Including his snoring and his need for a little ego-stroking every now and again. Well, she was more than happy to oblige.

“Put it this way, Archer. You can snore all you want, anytime you want, as long as I'm allowed to wake you up to do that, anytime I want. Deal?”

“That does it, this compromise thing is officially my favorite part of being married.”

*****

The following morning, Chloe sent a text to Lois and Dinah.

 _Girls, call me ASAP. I have a very pleasant solution to our noise problem. -CSQ  
_   
**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK, regarding Dinah Lance and Bruce Wayne, I certainly cannot claim ownership of the idea. Several years ago, I was a regular reader of a superb online fanfic archive called "Yellow On Black" dedicated to this pairing. I have no idea if the group responsible for this archive is still active but they wrote some very inspiring stories back in the day and I remain convinced that Bruce and Dinah would make an awesome match. So here they are. If there are any "Yellow on Black" or "Spud-verse" writers out there reading this, I salute you.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my husband of eleven years. Who snores. And is a foot taller than I am.


End file.
